A Not So Distant Future
by Infidi
Summary: My entry for Flash Fic contest. My person was TheBucketWoman. This story, i have to say is a favorite for me personally, i hope this is how dasey ends up. R&R, Dasey.[OneShot]


A Not So Distant Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek, sadly. Yet I own this story.

**Author's Note:** This is my Flash Fic for TheBucketWoman. I hope she likes it, it may not be what she expected. I originally had no earthly idea which one I was going to do, I personally don't see Derek being a teacher when he grows up I see him always playing hockey. Maybe he is a substitute teacher? This is what I used. I hope you all enjoy.

George Venturi sat nervously in the room, the only sound came from the nervous tapping of his wedding band on the desk counter. His Teenage daughter rolled her eyes as his attempt to act cool. What was she too expect? It had been almost three years since he had done this.

"Dad, calm down." Marti hissed. "It's just a progress report meeting."

"I am calm. I am just…." George's sentence was cut short by the door opening and the teacher walking in and sitting down at the Large Desk in front of them. He smiled and pulled out a large, fairly thick folder labeled 'Marti Venturi.'

"Marti is always late." The teacher said raising an eyebrow.

"That means I'm consistent." Marti added with a perfect smile.

"She's always talking in class." He remarked propping his head up with his hands.

"That means I participate." Marti continued crossing her legs, letting her jean skirt ride up a little too much.

"To the male students." He said smirking.

"That means I'm developing social skills." Marti said with a goofy smirk, maybe remembering some boy she was 'talking' with the other day.

"This seems vaguely familiar." George muttered as he glanced from the teacher to Marti.

"She gets all A's though, Smarti seems to be a great student. I little like me, but hey. That's a good thing." Derek smirked as he put her folder back in the pile.

"Derek. Don't call me Smarti. Especially not at school." She said rolling her eyes. "I am fifteen, not seven anymore."

"Hey. Don't talk to your older brother that way. Or I might just say that out loud in class and make you respond to me." Derek smiled wickedly.

"See! This is why Derek shouldn't be a teacher!" Marti grumbled as she sunk low in her chair.

"My god." George said sighing and putting his face in his hands. "She's become you!"

Derek laughed as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up, another job well done. He managed to shame his dad and embarrass Marti while being totally professional about it. It seemed like Marti had become more like Derek than he ever could have imagined. Her popularity was endless, had thousands of dates but couldn't commit, and she seemed to have brains. She passed every class with flying colors. She was also just as good looking as Derek. With her dark brown hair and her big doe brown eyes, no way someone would say no to her. Derek, even at twenty-four years old, was amazingly good looking. Still had his Hockey Passion, in fact he was the captain of his team, on the off season he would work as a teacher to help pay the bills.

There was a knock at the door, causing Derek to almost tumble off his chair, he managed to stay balanced but still heard the distant giggle of Marti as he regained his cool. The door opened to a skinny black haired girl, about eighteen or so and she was caring a clip board, with the name tag 'Jenna' attached to it.

"Derek." She spoke calmly. "Your wife is on line one. She is having another weird craving and she needs you to pick up a few things."

Derek sighed as he gave a thankful nod to Jenna as she closed the door. Derek cracked his neck as he mentally prepared himself to talk to his extremely pregnant wife. The flashing of the red light was like a warning tone for him, he had to remember three rules: Say you love her, don't argue, and always ask if she needs something.

Derek picked up the phone and pressed the grey button. "Hey Baby. How's my girl?"

"You ate the chicken. I can not believe you. I told you eight times to not eat the chicken and then what the hell do you do?! EAT THE FUCKING CHICKEN."

"Hunny. I didn't you did." Crap. Derek just walked into a very dark and scary tunnel of which there was no going back.

"I ate the chicken? You think I ate the chicken?! Well apparently when you are six months pregnant you loose memory and all skills that tell you that you ate something you clearly didn't and that your husband must lie to you so that he doesn't end up the fool!"

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I will buy more chicken on the way home."

"You bet your ass you will."

"Anything else?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I need several things." She said still not completely over the fact that someone had eaten the chicken.

"I need a new ice pack for my back. Gandalf chewed threw the old one this morning."

"Stupid Cat." Derek grumbled as he wrote that down on his list.

"Hey, don't you blame my kitty; he's the only one that really loves me." She said sounding like she was about to cry.

"I love you. I love you so much." Derek had to whisper.

"Then why are you whispering. Oh My God. Your cheating on my with some slut aren't you. I KNEW IT!" She continued to scream.

"No, no, no. I am in a Parent Teacher meeting." Derek sighed.

"Oh. With who?" Her mood and voice seemed to lighten. Mood swing central.

"Marti." Derek said slowly.

"Seriously! Put her on!" She squealed.

"She's busy." Derek whined.

"Fine. I also need….crackers, not the peppery kind you like, the salty kind with the tomatoes, but only the Ritz kind. I hate the papery kind that Allie got for the Christmas party last year. I also need some non food scented shampoo, seriously first thing in the morning I do not want to smell like berries, I get nauseous." She said drawling out.

"Any preferred choice?" Derek asked rolling his eyes.

"Non food scented." She growled.

"I can't think of any non food scented hair products!"

"Then invent some. I also need the DVD How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, we're gunna watch it tonight, while you slowly rub my belly and tell me how fantastic I am." She said obviously eating something.

"Alright. Is that it?" Derek asked smiling to himself.

"Yes." She huffed.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight baby. Love you Casey." Derek said into the phone.

"Love you too, Derek. Even if you happened to forget to use a condom six months ago and then tell me to keep this stupid kid, even though I ha--." Derek pressed the hang up button, and silently chuckled, knowing she would probably talk to nothing for another twenty minutes.

"Sorry." Derek said shifting his eyes.

"How's Hormonal Casey." Marti said joking.

Derek shot her a death glare.

"That bad." Marti cringed, she knew Casey could be an annoying freak at times, but she couldn't image her like this.

"Apparently I ate the chicken." Derek said shrugging.

"Trust me Derek, we always eat the chicken." George said in some kind of Male talk, that Derek didn't quite understand yet. "Still can't believe you and Casey are having a baby." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah….moving on. I have a class in ten minutes, so can we wrap this up?" Derek said impatiently.

"I thought we already had." Marti said eagerly.

"We are gunna go over the most important topic of all, your Love Life." Derek said smirking. "I heard you dumped Jason this morning, I liked him…wasn't he the brunette?"

"Who's Jason? I thought you were with Mark?" George said confused.

"No, Mark was last week, now she is with Casey."

"Casey?" George asked surprised.

"Boy Casey."

"Ahh."

"He's not that good looking, he's the surfer right, in choir? I thought he only dated blondes. What a jackass." Derek muttered flipping through papers.

"My god, you two are killing me!" Marti said standing up and marching out of the room.

"Wait…she has my class next!?" Derek laughed as his dad gave him a look. "Right then, so see you Sunday?" Derek tried.

"See you then." George muttered as he walked out the door in search of Marti.

Derek smiled to himself as he began to arrange his paper work in order for his next class. The sound of the bell ringing its oddly high pitched squeal sent Derek into a cautious mode as the door soon open and students flooded in. Now Derek isn't known for being an awkward guy, in fact he couldn't be less awkward unless he tried. Unfortunately one problem about being a Substitute P.E. teacher was you had to handle different units. He could defiantly handle the sport, even the drug talks, but when it came to explaining sex and their bodies….it wasn't pretty.

He smiled as he looked over at the students, he of course saw Marti chatting with her friends in the back of the class room and he spotted random people he knew and felt a little less tense.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Mr. Venturi." Derek said as he stood writing his name. "And our unit for this week is sex and your bodies." Derek sighed to himself as he was forced to write it on the board.

"Oh, god." He heard Marti sigh as she placed her face in her hands.

"So…" Derek said as he walked around to the front of his desk. "Sex."

The entire class seemed to watch his every move. They are teenagers; they should be interested, only god knows how old he was when he had his first time.

"At your age, you're going to get….urges….to…" His eyes locked with Marti's and she glared at him, with her mouth open a little in shock.

"First I think you all should know the difference between love and lust." Derek shoved his hands into his pockets walking around his desk. "Okay, so lust is just….a physical attribute of love. Lust is just the wanting of someone, like a desire, but love is much more."

Derek actually felt like people were listening to him.

"Love sometimes isn't accepted, sometimes love is thrown at you and it's not what you expect. Love is something that is different for everyone sometimes it's all of a sudden, sometimes it takes a while and then others it can come from hate."

A blonde girl in the front row raised her hand. "Yeah." Derek said liking his lips.

"Okay, so love can come from hate?" She said confused. "I am sorry, but if you hate someone then that is like the opposite of love."

"See, someone could just 'hate' the other person, because they are hiding their feelings for one another and their parents and friends wouldn't except them and then maybe on of the two people are more insecure about their feelings and doesn't know if she feels the same way and if he spoiled what little connection they had then he could risk loosing her forever…." Derek's voice drained out….crap.

"Personal much?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Forget it."

"Right then….back to lust. Lust is not only kissing and other things, it's sex…" Damn it he was getting repetitive now.

"Okay. Uhm." Derek said rubbing his hands together. "Let's have an example." He said as he heard the faint banging sound of Marti's head against her desk.

"Let's say…whats your name?" Derek said pointing to a boy, who seemed to be popular.

"Eric."

"Okay, let say Eric and Marti have been dateing for a while." Derek said perching himself on the edge of his desk. There were some hoots and hollers, some giggles and some blushing. "And Eric tells Marti he wants to….have….to go….to….with…" Derek struggled not wanting to image his baby sister being…involved with a guy that way.

"Sex?" Eric said laughing.

"Yes, But Marti doesn't want to, because she thinks their too young." Derek said. "What would you say?"

Eric arched an eyebrow at Derek. "I'd say okay. We'd wait?"

"Good answer." Derek said writing the word absitance on the board.

"Another reason you wouldn't want to have sex, is because sex had lots of sex related consequences." Derek rambled. "What if Eric and Marti had sex."

"Way to tap that." Some guy said in the back of the room.

"…and Eric had had sex with…her." Derek said pointing to a girl. "But she had an STD, and she gave it to Eric who gave it to Marti, which brings me to another point. Condoms."

"Yes Marti?" Derek said as he noticed her hand in the air.

"Derek, can I be expelled?" She whined. Derek rolled his eyes as he wrote condoms on the board.

"You want to avoid having sex for a long time; some people might not have sex till they're my age." Derek said turning around to see the class.

"So you've never had sex?" Eric asked.

"Uhm…yes."

Cue Pregnant Wife.

"Der-ek!" Said the annoyed yell of his pregnant wife standing in the doorway, looking extremely pissed off, wearing a light purple dress with black tights showing off her quite large pregnant belly bump.

"Okay…kinda."

Casey stormed in as she glared daggers at Derek. "Casey, if you being impregnated has blurred your vision can you not see, I am in the middle of teaching a class!" He hissed angrily.

She turned to the girls and smiled. "Wait till you're in love and your ready." They nodded.

She turned and glared at the boys with hatred. "Use protections you losers, and wait till their ready. Keep it in _your_ pants…god!" She growled. The boys nodded, mostly scared. "Now I want you to pair up with someone and write down a list of pro's and con's." She said sweetly before grabbing Derek by the collar and tugging him out into the hall while screaming. "Marti, you're in charge."

"Sweet."

"Casey, baby." Derek pleaded as she pushed him up against the lockers.

"I'd kill you right now if I wasn't so god damn Horney." Casey said glaring and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Casey, I really need to finish teaching my class." Derek said placing his hands on her waist.

"But school gets out in fifteen minutes," She whined, "and I am starving since there is no chicken in the house, which brings me to another point." She smacked his arm hard.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Derek said pretending to act hurt and rubbing his arm.

"For hanging up on me when I was talking to you." She said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Alright. I'll go over to the market and buy some chocolate and meet you at home, and we are so having sex." She said sternly. "And this time, you have to open your eyes." She growled.

"Won't it hurt the baby?" Derek said patting her tummy. Derek swore he heard a lion rawr in the background as Casey pursed her lips. "Oh yes…looking forward to it, sexy." Casey rolled her eyes as she spun on her heels but not before Derek could slap her ass.

As he did that Senora Sanchez happened to walk by carry a couple papers and stopped staring at them with horror.

"No, its okay…we're married." Derek said trying to explain.

Senora Sanchez muttered something in Spanish before quickly turning away and walking towards her room.

"So, see you after school?" He winked.

"You're such a nerd." Casey sighed as she shook her head and walked toward the door.

"Hey, I am not!!!" Derek crossing his arms. "I am sexy!!!" He yelled after her.

Casey just shook her head and walked a little faster, slamming the door behind her.

Derek chuckled slightly as he turned back to see the gloomy face of Mr. Lasiter. Those years at Thompson High had not been good to him. He wore glasses now, that sunk low onto the brim of his nose, and the bags under his eyes were wrinkled and his dirty brown eyes seemed to be etched on to Derek's.

"Mr-Mr. Lasiter." Derek smiled, trying to work his charm.

He just raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head slowly and walking off.

"Right then." Derek said before walking back into his class room, to actually fine them doing the work.

"Okay, so everyone is just going to finish up the project assignment I assigned." Marti said handing him a sheet of paper.

"I was gone for like four minutes!" Derek said confused reading the paper.

"Oh, what ever." Marti claimed before sitting down rolling her eyes.

The bell ringing was like music to Derek ears as he slumped down into his chair and watched the kids exist the class room whispering. Derek sighed rubbing his temples, closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair.

"Mr. Venturi?"

"AH!" Derek yelled as he shot up to the face of a sixteen year old boy. He was tall, skinny and had shagged brown hair. In fact he looked a lot like himself at his age, kinda creepy actually. "Sorry, kid."

"Nah, I just have question….about moral responsibility…" He dragged on.

Nope, not a Miniature Derek.

"Uhm." Derek said shifting his eyes. "Okay."

"Okay, so you were talking about…love, and how sometimes…it doesn't always have to be…accepted?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, see…" The boy started perching on the end of a desk. "I kinda like my step sister and I'm pretty sure she likes me back."

Oh My God.

What are the chances? Seriously? Derek was overwhelmed with the feeling of Deja vu and like this has been written before…somewhere…but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Mr. Venturi?"

"Huh?"

"Uhm, you kinda spaced out."

"Sorry, okay see….love is love and you need to ignore what other people think and do what your heart needs." He said smiling.

"But how do you know?"

"Well, it worked out okay with me." Derek shrugged.

"Well, I think me and Lacey are complete opposites." He smiled.

"Hey, so are me and my wife…"

"Yeah, she did seem a little…mean today. Well, I have to get going….we are going to walk home…I need to apologize for putting her phone in mayo." He said blushing.

"What's your name kid?"

"Darren." He waved walking out the door.

"Creepy." Derek muttered to himself.

"Oh Mr. Venturi." Derek sighed who the hell was it now?

Derek opened his eyes to see Casey walking in smiling. "You're such a softie, and I love you too."

"Ease dropping is not a very attractive trait, Casey." Derek smirked as he swung his messenger bag over his shoulder. Taking Casey's hand and walking her to the doorway.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Casey said as their lips met.

"I said it then and I'll say it now, watch your PDA Mr. Venturi." Mr. Patterson yelled walking past them.

"Mood killer!" Derek yelled after him.

"I swear to god, I don't even know why on earth I married you." Casey said leaning against the doorway.

"Because you love me."

"Ah, yes. Are you sure it wasn't just lust? Cause I tend to get those confused." Casey said laughing her butt off.

"Hahaha, very funny Casey." Derek muttered annoyed.

"Oh Mr. Venturi, I need you to help explain things to me. 'Well let me give you an example.'" Casey giggled trying to act out the scene she apparently had spied in on.

Derek pouted and started to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey." Casey giggled out and she grabbed Derek's should. "Who do I love?" She said through kisses.

"Me?"

"Yes you idiot, now take me home." She said linking arms with him. "You better hope this kid is a girl, I just can't handle too of you."

"That irrelevant we aren't having a girl; it's going to be a boy. I can feel it." Derek said walking out towards the car.

"Right Derek, whatever you say."

"Correct Casey, correct."

THE END.

**Wow….uhm. I kinda love this story…I think the best points I can write for Dasey is always going to be more sexually explicit than needed and will ALWAYS have humor. I sincerely hoped you all loved it. Review if you like. I enjoyed making this for TheBucketWoman. Hope she enjoyed it. Uhm….and the prompt I choose was number 1:**

**1. A story about Derek teaching at Thompson High, still surrounded partially by teachers that he had. A future fic as you might've guessed. Maybe Marti's one of his students? Dasey.**


End file.
